Diálogos
by Nara Kixaara
Summary: Sai quer tirar algumas das suas duvidas com Naruto. Porém,acabam envolvendo mais gente do que se imaginava...Tentativa de comédia !
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!! Fic nova no pedaço!!**

**Essa fic é uma parceria entre mim e a Leely. Tá certo que a Leely escreve yaoi, mas NÃO vai ter yaoi nessa fic.**

**R. Leely: Não explícito! 'sorrisinho enviesado'**

**Kixa: Eu não curto yaoi.**

**R. Leely: Eu sei! Mas como nós duas fizemos esta fic no meio da aula, nem tinha como colocar nada de mais mesmo.**

**Kixa: Bom, é uma tentativa de comédia. Cada capítulo conterá uma conversa entre duas personagens. Às vezes aparecerá um ou outro coadjuvante. O que está entre parênteses é o que a personagem está fazendo. O capítulo de hoje é... Beijo, com Sai e Naruto!**

**R. Leely: Na real, não tem como não pensar em yaoi com esses dois! -**

**Kixa: Mas não vai NEM pensar! Todos os direitos são do Kishimoto!**

**Boa leitura para vocês!!**

**Beijo**

Sai: (Lendo um livro de auto-ajuda) Como será que deve ser um beijo?

Naruto: E como é que eu vou saber?

Sai: Deve saber, você não beijou o Sasuke-kun?

Naruto: Mas aquilo não conta, tebayo! E nem deu para sentir direito... (lembrando)

Sai: Ah, deve ser... Ham, um pouco molhado, não?

Naruto: (Corado) Esse tipo de coisa não tem como explicar! Você precisa experimentar para saber como é...

Sai: Mas que devo beijar? A Sakura-feiosa?

Naruto: NÃO! Quero dizr... Eu gosto da Sakura-chan, portanto sou eu quem deve beijá-la, dattebayo!

Sai: Tudo bem. Também, isso não é pra mim... (pensando)

Naruto: (Olhando) Sai, você é gay? o.O

Sai: Hã? Eu sou o quê? O que é isso? ò.O

Naruto: Não, você não é gay. Você é anormal, isso sim, tebayo.

Sai: Anormal? Espera, deixa eu ver o que é isso aqui no livro. n.n

Naruto: ¬¬°

Sai: Achei! ... "Anormal - Que está fora da norma ou padrão. Contrário às regras; anômalo". Mas por que eu sou essa coisa? Me acho até... Bonito.

Naruto: Sai, na boa. Eu não gosto de ler e nem entendo o que dizem esses livros, dateba.

Sai: Mas isto está relacionado ao beijo?

Naruto: Lá vem você de novo com essa história de beijo... O que você precisa é de... Prática! (sorriso)

Sai: Tudo bem. Devo treinar com uma laranja? (pensando)

Naruto: (pensando²) Mas laranja não tem boca... Acho melhor com uma pessoa mesmo. ú.u°

Sai: Mas eu li que é bom treinar com laranja. E se na hora eu não souber...? O.o

Naruto: Ah, faz que nem agente vê na TV - fica abrindo e fechando a boca e coloca a língua dentro! x.x

Sai: O.o Eeeeeca.

Naruto: E você pensou que fosse como?

Sai: Não sei! Se soubesse não estaria perguntando. ¬¬ Será que funciona?

Naruto: Faz assim; vou perguntar para a Sakura-chan como é que faz.

(volta depois de um tempo com um olho roxo e a boca sangrando) Ela não quis me ensinar. ú.x°°°

Sai: Ah! Você está bem? Será que eu devo ir perguntar?

Naruto: Eu não te aconselharia a fazer isso, Sai. Acho melhor você parar de pensar nessas coisas.

Sai: Então em que devo pensar? Sexo?

Naruto: (Olhando para cima) Ah, vai começar tudo de novo, dattebayooo...

**Oi! E aí, vocês gostaram?**

**Deixem reviews, okay?**

**Bjos e até o próximo!! o/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Continua minha parceria com Leely,espero que gostem!**

Jiraya- Então meu pupilo Naruto,está pensando em iniciar a ua vida sexual? Que precoce!

Naruto- Não! Eu não sou igual a você Ero-senin! ¬¬ É o Sai que queria saber...e eu não sei explicar.

Jiraya- Hum... Então você quer aprender paea ensinar para o Sai? Suspeito ,heim? Sem preconceitos! 'sorrisinhos.

Naruto- Aaaaah! Eu gosto é da Sakura-chan! ¬¬ Mais eu quero ajudar o Sai,ele é hãm..Anormal!

Jiraya- pensando. Hum,sei. Não tem segredo,é tudo uma questão de experiencia e de saber lidar com as mulheres.

Naruto- Mais eu nem ao menos consigo ter uma conversa com Sakura-chan! Quero dizer,o Sai nem consegue falar com mulheres.

Jiraya- Então complicou.Veja bem,se tratando de sexo,tudo é uma questão numérica.O número de mulheres que você ja pegou,o número de ml de silicone,o número do tamanho do seu... cahan..você me entendeu.

Naruto- Ah! Saqueii! Você ia falar o que a vovó Tsunade tem néh?! 'Fazendo gestos com a mão fingindo acariciar um peito falso. Mais o que tem a ver com sexo?

Jiraya- ¬¬' Tem ''tudo a ver'',como você diz. Veja bem: tente comparar a Sakura e Hinata,de perfil.Qual é mais bonita?

Naruto- Hãn.. Ai eu não sei! As duas são bonitas, mas.. 'pensando. A sakura-chan --

Jiraya- ¬¬º Tente olhar para os "peitos" dela agora! ò.ó

Naruto- Tá..vou lá olhar.. minutos depois,chega com os 2 olhos roxo. Eu tentei! Se isso é sexo,é muito doloroso!

Jiraya- Você tem que ter perspicácia Naruto! Não pode chegar simplesmente e dizer: "com licença,posso olhar seus peitos?" Por isso que eu digo: é uma questão de experiêcia!!

Naruto- Mais eu não tenho! Quero dizer, o Sai não tem! E agora? Não vai poder ter sexo?

Jiraya- Façam o seguinte:leva esse Icha Icha com você,deêm uma boa lida e saberão o que fazer. 'sorrisinho sacana.

Naruto- Mais eu odeio ler! Vou dar para o Sai ler. Mais lembrando aqui..me falaram que o sexo é uma relação de uma homem e uma mulher. só que algo mais intimo. 'pensando. Kakashi-sensei que me disse.

Jiraya- Kakashi é um leitor ossíduo do Icha Icha. Não há nada que ele saiba que não tenha saído de lá.

Naruto- Mais devemos usar..hãn.. 'corado,usar as mãos?

Jiraya- Ah meu caro Naruto... No sexo vale "quase tudo"... Há um ditado que diz: " Língua e dedo de mulher não tenho medo!" cara de sacana.

Naruto- o.Ó Língua? ... dedo?

Jiraya- Como você é inocente. Leia o Icha Icha e arranje alguém para praticar. Esse é o meu conselho!

Naruto- Devo praticar com o Sai? 'Olhando para cima.

Jiraya- o.O° Nada contra!

Naruto- Tá Ah,antes que eu esqueça,o que é masoquismo?

Jiraya- EPA,EPA,EPA!

End


	3. Chapter 3

**Masoquismo**

**Mais uma,das confusões ocorridas com os meninos de konoha.**

**Espero que gostem.**

Kiba- Ai meu Deus! Olha o que o Naruto me pergunta! ¬¬' Eu vou la saber o que é massoquismo! Eii Shino,você que é "sabio",o que seria massoquismo?

Shino- ¬¬ Mais que raio de conversa vocês estavam tendo?

Kiba- Ah,é um ai... mais ele do nada me perguntou isso o.ó

Shino- Hum... 'desconfiado. Bom,que eu saiba masoquista é uma pessoa que gosta de sofrer.

Kiba- Hãnn?! o.Ó Esse povo é loucoo?? Mais sofrer assim,do nada?

Shino- Por exemplo,a pessoa gosta de sentir dor. Ela senti prazer em sentir dor.

Kiba- Mais como pode sentir dor e prazer ao mesmo tempo? o.Ó

Shino- E eu vou la saber!? Não sou masoquista!

Kiba- (olhando bem perto dele),eu não sei se você é,mais seu cheiro é estranho. As vezs você pode ser e não sabe! (olhando pra cima).

Shino- (pasmo e alterado) Você é loucooo?! Não há como alguém "ser" uma coisa dessas e não saber. Você já me viu gemendo alguma vez,durante alguma batalha,aonde eu tenha recebido algum ferimento?

Kiba- Calmaaa! Eu só pensei em uma hipótese! ¬¬ Mais masoquismo é só sentir prazer com dor?

Shino- (disfarçando) Bom,existem pessoas que...hum,bom..Utilizam métodos masoquistas durante as...Relações sexuais,para ter mais prazer.

Kiba- o.ó (interessado) Mais como...que tipos de coisas? (disfarçando).

Shino- (corado) Eu não vou ficar falando dessas coisas!

Kiba- Ah...porque não? Você sabe néh?? (rindo), Você usa?..eu quero saber...pra falar pro Naruto depois.(corado)

Shino- Eu não uso! Mais para você parar te fazer perguntas desagradáveis,eu digo...As pessoas comumente utilizam...chicótes,velas,correntes Esses Tipos de coisas. u.ú

Kiba- Para fazer o que com elas? Decora o lugrar? (pensando)

Shino- ¬¬ Pqp,na hora de distribuição de burrice,quantas vezes você entrou na fila, Kiba?

Kiba- Ahhhh,eu não sou burro!Eu só não sei nada sobre essas coisas...anormais. E você esta sabendo demais.heimm! (olhando fixamente á Shino e rindo)

Shino- Isso não são coisas anormais.E eu vi um...filme..que..hãn,falava sobre isso. E é um asunto que qualquer pessoa sensata deve conhecer,só isso. ù.u

Kiba- Quem gosta de sentir dor e prazer ao mesmo tempo,não é nada sensato!

Shino- Pode até não ser,mais eu me referia ás pessoas que entendem um pouco do asunto,não dos praticantes!

Kiba- Ah tah! (pensando). Mais depois de tudo isso,eu ainda não entendi porque tem gente que faz isso!

Shino- (veia na testa) Você esta conseguindo dispertar o meu lado sádico. ù.ú

Kiba- Tá esquecii! Proucuro depois em uns livros ou pergunto para outra pessoa. Mais... o que é satismo? o.Ó

Shino- ¬¬° (alguns insetos começam a circular pela sua mão).

End

**Se gostaram ou não,por favor deixe seu Reviews com sugestões ou críticas.**

**Obrigada ;D**


End file.
